


Did they ever find Jessica’s killer?

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author!sam, Car Accident, F/M, Family Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: After a book signing, you have a conversation with one of your favorite authors.





	Did they ever find Jessica’s killer?

**Author's Note:**

> This covered my "author!Sam" square for AU Bingo.

“You know that’s the first time someone has asked me to sign that book in particular.” You jumped as soon as you heard his voice. Sam chuckled quietly and asked if it was okay to take a seat beside you. You placed your bookmark in your book and made room for Sam on the bench. “That book, it’s not as popular as some of my others but it holds a special place right here.” You watched as he placed his hand over his heart.

“Wait, are you saying that The Murder in Stanford was based on actual events?”

“It was a year or so after the book was released that I did a Q & A on it. It is inspired by real life events.”

“Holy shit, Mr Winchester. I’m so sorry. Did they ever find Jessica’s killer?”

“Call me Sam, please. Mr. Winchester is my father and even he would kick your ass for calling him that.” Sam’s face was unreadable at the moment. “No, they never found her killer.”

“I didn’t mean to bring up a sensitive subject. If my mom was here, she would’ve smacked me on the back of the head for being rude. ”

“She sounds like a fantastic lady.” It was your turn to go silent.

“She was.” You held up your copy of The Murder In Stanford with a sad smile on your face. “This book, was the last birthday present she ever gave me.”

“How did she…?” 

“She hit a patch of black ice on the way back from picking my younger sister up from a friend’s house. The car flipped of a ledge and that’s all she wrote.”

“So you lost your sister and mom in the same night?” You nodded and Sam gulped. “What about your dad?”

“My dad passed away when I was a baby, so I never really knew him.”

“Holy shit…” Sam couldn’t believe what he hearing. “I’m sorry for your loss…”

“It’s been a year but it still feels fresh you know.” Sam smiled sadly and nodded in response.

“Hey Y/N, would you like to have dinner with me?” You met Sam’s gaze and opened your mouth and closed it just as fast. What, what was happening? 

“Are you serious?” 

“I’ve never met anyone like you and I know if I let you walk away now, I’ll regret it. Please, please say you’ll have dinner with me?” 

“Can I ask one thing?” You put your worn copy of The Murder in Stanford in your bag and tucked a stray hair behind your ear.

“Go ahead.”

“This isn’t a pity date, is it?” You’ve been down this road more times than you can count. 

“No, of course not.” Sam stood up with his hand held out. “Come on…”

“Right now?” You took his hand and in your free hand you picked up a few bags from the bookstore that were sitting in front of you. “Can we at least drop these off at my car? I tend to go overboard at bookstores. Gotta spoil myself somehow..” 

“Of course, I mean right now.” Sam picked up the remaining bags and the two of you made it across the street to your lime green ‘71 Dodge Charger. Sam whistled low as you unlocked the trunk and shoved the bags in the back. Making sure the trunk closed all the way, you turned around and looked at Sam. “Can… we take your car?”

“Sam, I don’t offer this to many people, but would you like to drive her?”

“I’ll be gentle, I swear.” You snorted and tossed him the keys. 

“I bet you say that to all the ladies.”

“Only the ones I like.” He winked and unlocked the doors. “Okay, dinner and then after that, who knows?”

“I like the way you think.” You chuckled quietly as your car started up.


End file.
